Sense of Normalcy
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: In the wake of their father's death, Kinsey and Tyler turn to each other in search of comfort and a sense of normalcy. PWP, shameless smut. Contains brother/sister incest. Based on the Netflix series.


"**Sense of Normalcy"**

The first time it happened was right after their father's funeral.

The service had ended, all of the guests had gone home, and the Locke family was left to pick up the pieces of their lives in what was supposed to be their home. It didn't feel like a home anymore, though, not since Rendell's death, not since the tragedy, not since their family had been reduced from five to four.

Tyler found Kinsey in her room, still dressed in her formal black dress and sitting on the edge of her bed, staring into nothing. The service had been long and hard for all of them, but Tyler knew Kinsey was taking the death of their father almost as hard as their mother. It had broken her, it seemed, hence the reason he had gone looking for her in the first place.

"Hey," he said as he walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. "How you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Kinsey asked softly, not once looking away from the void she stared into. Her voice wasn't cold or harsh…merely tired and weak. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking on you," Tyler told her as he pulled off his tie. He had already discarded his jacket, leaving him in his slacks and button-down shirt. "Mom and Bode fell asleep in the living room. Probably for the best."

"Yeah," Kinsey answered absentmindedly. "Probably."

Seeing she clearly wasn't in a mood to talk, but also realizing she probably needed his comfort now more than ever, Tyler sat down next to Kinsey on her bed. He would have been content to simply sit there with his sister in silence, or offer a hand to hold, but it wasn't long before he heard her sniffling and looked up to find her crying gently.

"What are we going to do, Tyler?" she asked through her tears, finally looking away from the wall to look at her older brother, as if for guidance, her face already growing red as the tears started coming. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Kinsey," Tyler answered. "I really don't know."

He took her in his arms, then, letting her bury her head in his chest as she cried. He stroked her blonde hair softly, resting his own head atop her own and hoping that his mere presence would be comfort enough. Kinsey only tightened her grip on her brother as she cried, her tears staining his button-down shirt, not that Tyler cared in the least; he didn't plan on attending any more funerals in the near future.

Tyler simply sat there for several moments as he let Kinsey cry into his chest, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, allowing her to get out all of her sorrow and frustration and hopelessness the only way she knew how. Even after the tears stopped coming and Kinsey's breathing began to slow down and return to normal, he kept her in his arms, holding her close and refusing to let go, as though to show he was there for her and he always would be. Leaning down, he gently pressed a kiss to the top of Kinsey's head, and it was this that finally made his sister wipe her eyes and look up at him questioningly.

"You just kiss my head?" she asked, the faint hints of a smile at the edge of her lips despite the red in her cheeks and the tears drying on her face.

"Maybe," Tyler said with a shrug. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

"You haven't done that since I was a kid," Kinsey reminded him, smiling sadly.

"You still are a kid," Tyler told her, knowing it would irritate her. Even at fifteen, Kinsey still hated people telling her she was anything less than an adult, and, as her older brother, Tyler absolutely loved getting a rise out of her.

"I'm more of an adult than you'll ever be," Kinsey countered, surprising Tyler; perhaps she had cried out the last of her childlike irritation along with her sorrow.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "Prove it."

What happened next was something neither of them expected, and neither of them would ever be able to explain how or why it happened at all.

One moment, Tyler and Kinsey were looking at one another challengingly, holding each other and struggling to move past the death of their father…the next, they were kissing, Tyler's lips pressed against Kinsey's, their eyes closed as they lost themselves in their sibling.

They pulled back after a moment, as though suddenly realizing what they were doing and who they were doing it with, and by that point both brother and sister were staring at each other with wide eyes, red cheeks, and shocked expressions.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Notably, neither one pulled away from the other.

"It's…it's fine," Kinsey finally said, finally looking away. "Nothing…nothing happened. Not really."

"Right," Tyler agreed. "We're just going through some shit. Emotions and stuff. It's not like we really did anything."

"Yeah, exactly," Kinsey added. "And…and we won't, of course. Because that would be…well, yeah. No. We wouldn't do that."

"Of course not."

They stared at each other awkwardly for another moment so…and then they were kissing again.

Tyler had always thought his little sister was beautiful, of course, but he had always thought so in a brotherly way, and certainly had never before thought he would find himself making out with Kinsey less than an hour after the conclusion of his father's funeral service. And while Kinsey had always thought Tyler quite handsome, and looked up to him as only a little sister can look up to her big brother, never did she think her admiration for him would lead to something like _this_. No, this, whatever it was…it was _new_.

Soon, they were lying on Kinsey's bed, Kinsey on her back as Tyler leaned down to capture her lips with his again and again and again. Before they knew it, Tyler's shirt was being unbuttoned, Kinsey's dress was being unzipped, and clothes were coming off. They continued to kiss feverishly, heatedly, as they undressed one another, Kinsey yanking off Tyler's shirt as Tyler slipped her dress up and over her. His pants and boxers came off next, then Kinsey's own undergarments, and soon both siblings were left looking upon one another fully naked for the first time since either had hit puberty.

Even at just fifteen, Kinsey was a beauty, her shapely legs and curved hips all but perfect in Tyler's eyes. Her small B-cup breasts seemed the perfect size for her frame, her pink nipples hardened by their exposure and her bare shoulders made all the more alluring by her blonde hair falling upon them. As Tyler moved his hand up her naked body, his sister opened her legs for him, revealing her virgin pussy, glistening with want and need, the smallest patch of blonde hair placed just above it.

"Tyler…" she whispered to him, fully exposed and clearly needing her big brother now more than ever. "Please…"

Tyler didn't need to be told twice. Even as a thousand voices in his head screamed at him that this was wrong, this was dirty, this was downright _immoral_, he found he either couldn't hear them or simply didn't care. His desire for Kinsey was simply stronger.

Kinsey gasped when her brother first entered her, adjusting to the sensation of being penetrated and then filled by Tyler's girth. Though it hurt at first, she never once told him to stop, but instead urged him on, leaning up to kiss him passionately as he began to rock his hips against her, thrusting in and out of her gently and then moving harder and harder as time went on.

They were quiet their first time, perhaps because of the somber atmosphere or because their mother and little brother were both asleep just downstairs. Nonetheless, gasps and groans and little whimpers made their way out, particularly from Kinsey as she shared her very first sexual experience with her big brother. He felt amazing inside of her, stretching her wide and pushing deeper into her than she thought anyone could ever go, and Kinsey felt full in a way she never had before.

Tyler, for his part, almost lost himself the moment he first entered his sister, so tight and so wonderful. He rocked against her gently at first, helping her adjust to his presence before Kinsey began to buck her hips, urging him on, leading him to thrust in and out of her formerly virgin cunt with building excitement. Kinsey gasped and squirmed in pleasure beneath him, bucking with his thrusts and taking him as well as she could, young and inexperienced as she was. Tyler would lean down and kiss her every time she seemed to be in pain, and she would kiss back just as hard, never once telling him to stop or slow down or do anything but take her in any way he wanted. He was her big brother, and she trusted him in a way she trusted no one else.

Soon, Tyler was pounding into his sister with greater speed and ferocity, and Kinsey was responding with bucking hips, adorable little whimpers, and her big eyes looking up at him with love and desire as her big brother took her virginity. She wrapped her naked legs around his waist, as though ensuring he could not pull out, and gripped the sheets of her bed beneath her as she felt her body being pounded into her mattress. Her breasts bounced up and down wonderfully, only further inspiring Tyler to go harder and faster, captivated as he was by the sight of his own little sister's breasts.

Kinsey had to bite her lip to keep from screaming when she finally came, her legs tightening around Tyler's waist and her nails digging into her bed sheets as she felt herself overcome with emotion. Tyler felt it almost immediately, the way her body squirmed beneath him, the tears in her eyes, the way her already impossibly-tight cunt squeezed him even tighter, as if trying to milk him dry. Just the sight of his little sister experiencing such perfect pleasure – and doing so because of _him_ – was enough to push Tyler over the edge.

"Kinsey…" he groaned as he continued to thrust into her, his hips reaching a breakneck pace. "I'm…I'm gonna…"

"Do it!" Kinsey had begged him, looking him in the eye and with such wanton need that Tyler didn't even bother trying to fight it. "Please, Tyler, give it to me…!"

A moment later, Tyler closed his eyes and groaned as he came inside of his little sister. He continued to rock against her as he came, emptying himself inside of her, even as Kinsey shuddered beneath him, already falling in love with the feeling of her big brother filling her with his warm and wonderful seed.

Tyler practically collapsed onto his sister after, still inside Kinsey, both of them naked and sweaty and more than a little confused about what had just happened. And yet, as the two Locke siblings lay there together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, neither of them regretted it, confused as they were. It felt right, somehow…comforting, even. Something they shared, something they could make their own. For the first time in a long time, the two of them felt something other than sorrow and rage and hopelessness.

For the first time in a long time, they actually felt…normal.

In the days and weeks that followed, it would happen again and again.

There had been fights and arguments upon hearing they were moving, not just moving houses, but moving all the way across the country to Massachusetts. To Keyhouse. Both Tyler and Kinsey had yelled at their mother, unable to stop themselves, too caught up in anger and frustration to think about how or why she would make such a drastic decision without them. When Nina went out for dinner that night on the verge of tears, she did so with only Bode at her side, leaving Tyler and Kinsey alone to cool down and come to their senses. It was best to give them space, Nina thought, let them adjust to their new reality on their own terms.

But Tyler and Kinsey didn't cool down. Not in the least.

"Fuck, Tyler!" Kinsey hissed as her big brother pounded her into the living room sofa only minutes after their mother had taken Bode out to eat.

Kinsey had barely even had enough time to unzip her jeans before Tyler was pulling both them and her panties off, leaving her only in her tight yellow sweater and little black socks. A moment later, he threw her onto the couch, pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his hardened erection, and then buried himself to the hilt inside of his little sister.

She felt just as tight and just as warm as the first time they had made love, Tyler thought as he sheathed himself inside of Kinsey before proceeding to thrust in and out of her adolescent cunt. Their hips slapped against one another as Tyler rammed himself harder and harder into his little sister, fueled solely by anger and spite and loss. Kinsey could only grip the couch beneath her as she felt her big brother give her the pounding of a lifetime, her bare legs stretching out around Tyler's hips and her naked ass being slammed into the sofa.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as he drove himself into Kinsey, his face already red from effort but his thrusts not slowing down in the least. "I'm not hurting you?"

"You are," Kinsey gasped out after a moment, bucking her hips to meet him thrust for thrust and loving every single second of it. "But I like it. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

And he didn't. Tyler continued to thrust into his little sister even as he reached up and took hold of one of her breasts, still covered as it was by her sweater and the bra underneath. It didn't matter to him; he needed something to hold, something to squeeze, something to love, and Kinsey responding with a shaky whimper only made it all the more pleasurable. Beneath him, Kinsey bucked back as best she could, taking her big brother's dick as deeply as possible.

Tyler kept going until he finally felt Kinsey cum around his cock, her vaginal walls squeezing tighter than ever before as she groaned and moaned in orgasm. He came inside her again, not even thinking twice about whether he could or should, firing both his frustration and his seed deep inside Kinsey where it belonged.

"That's nice…" Kinsey said softly beneath him, wriggling her hips a little as she felt her brother's juices fill her. "Warm. I like it when you do that."

Tyler smiled, the first time he had done so since their fight with their mother. "I'll keep that in mind."

A week later was Tyler's very last hockey game with his own team, and it was both a celebratory as well as somber event. They won, of course, they always did, but the fact this was the last game they would ever play as a full team cast a long shadow over both the game and the brief celebration on the ice thereafter. Kinsey had held back with Bode and their mother as Tyler spent most of the evening saying goodbye to his friends and teammates, eventually joining them for a dinner on the coach as the rest of the Locke family returned home to continue packing.

Tyler came back late that night, as expected, and the first and only thing he wanted to do by that point was take a long, hot shower and go to bed. He discarded his smelly clothes and made his way to the brother, shortly thereafter starting the shower and getting in. He was busy enjoying the feel of the hot shower on his skin when he heard the bathroom door being opened and realized he forgot to lock it behind him.

"Hey, ocupado!" he exclaimed. He saw only a shadow beyond the shower curtain, and heard only the sound of the door closing again and, this time, locking from the inside. There was some shuffling after that, but no voice to accompany it. "Kinsey? Bode? Is that you?"

He turned around and was just about to shout again when the shower curtain was pulled open at the edge, revealing his sister standing there in the nude. It was the first time Tyler had seen her entirely naked since they slept together after their father's funeral, and he was just as taken aback by her beauty as he was the first time.

"Kinsey?" he asked dumbly, his cheeks turning red as he unconsciously found himself checking out his sister, his eyes quickly scanning over her bare legs, her naked breasts, her glistening cunt. "What are you doing?"

"Thought I'd join you," Kinsey said simply as she stepped into the shower with him, closing the curtain behind her. "Mom and Bode are asleep. And I've been wanting to do this all day."

She kissed him then, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her naked body against his as the hot water of the shower fell upon them both. Tyler reciprocated almost immediately, his own hands wrapping around her bare waist and pulling her even closer, pressing her naked breasts against his chest as his hands moved south to her buttocks. Kinsey moaned slightly as he grabbed her ass, squeezing harder each time, and her kisses grew fiery and more passionate as they were soaked by the hot water of the shower.

Tyler was inside her shortly thereafter, pressing her up against the cool wall of the shower as he thrust into her again and again, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails digging into his back. Tyler groaned softly and fought to keep his voice down as he held his sister up by her ass, pounding her against the wall of the shower with thrusts that grew stronger and faster the longer he felt her tight cunt squeezing around his cock.

Kinsey gasped and moaned adorably, as she always did, her legs tightening around Tyler's waist as she felt him push deeper and deeper still into her core, claiming her as no one else ever had. The contrast of the hot shower and the cold wall pressed against her back drove the girl crazy, and she found herself digging her nails deeper and deeper into Tyler's back, no doubt drawing blood and quite possibly leaving evidence of their lovemaking. Each and every time Tyler drove himself into her felt better than the time before, and soon Kinsey was closing her eyes and simply allowing Tyler to use her as he pleased, trusting he knew exactly what to do with her.

Neither of the Locke siblings lasted as long that time, the heat of the shower and their own weariness pushing them over the edge sooner than either had expected. But that was okay; neither regretted it, and both enjoyed it. Kinsey came as she always did, and Tyler filled her soon after, only pulling out once he was sure he had fired every drop of his seed into his little sister.

They had showered together after, actually cleaning themselves this time, though not without a few stolen kisses and gropes here and there. When they were finished, they dried off, dressed themselves, and then retreated to their own rooms, not to see each other again until morning.

And then it was their last day at school, the day before they left home for the very last time, never to return. It was rough for all of the Locke siblings, what with having to say goodbye to their friends and classmates, but it had apparently been hardest on Kinsey of all. A quiet girl with few friends to begin with, she held tightly onto those she had, and saying goodbye to them that day had all but destroyed her.

Hence the reason Kinsey came storming into the house only a few minutes after Tyler had come home, her makeup smeared from crying and fresh tears still gleaming at the edge of her eyes.

"Bedroom," she said as she spotted Tyler preparing to bite into an apple. "Now."

"Why?" Tyler asked dumbly, biting into the apple regardless, still ignorant as to what was going on. Kinsey stopped, then, and looked him dead in the eye. "Oh."

Five minutes later, they were in Tyler's bedroom and Kinsey was riding Tyler like she was never going to do it again. The door was shut and locked, their clothes had been quickly discarded, and now Tyler was lying on his back in his own bed as his little sister rode him with a fire and a passion he had never seen before. She lifted herself up and down roughly, taking his entire length deep inside of her as he obediently thrust upwards into her in time with her own movements.

"Fuck, yes, just like that," Kinsey moaned and whimpered as she rode her big brother, her naked hips lifting her up and down as her tight hole was stretched wider and wider by Tyler's thick cock. Her movements were hard and fast, practically fucking herself on Tyler's dick, causing her blonde hair to flutter back and forth and her bare breasts to bounce up and down beautifully.

Tyler groaned in pleasure beneath Kinsey as he felt her ride him like a stallion, her hips doing all the work as he thrust up into her, his hands on her ass and squeezing tightly. As her breasts began to bounce up and down with renewed vigor, however, he soon moved his hands up to Kinsey's chest, taking them in his hands and fondling them possessively.

The added sensation of Tyler groping her breasts and playing with her nipples only served to push Kinsey further over the edge, encouraging her to ride him faster and harder still, little more than a wild woman milking her prey for all the pleasure she could squeeze out of him. Not that Tyler minded; Kinsey only felt tighter and tighter still the longer she rode him, even as he penetrated her deeper and deeper, their hips slapping against one another wildly.

They came together that time, with Tyler shooting his seed up into his little sister's womb as Kinsey's cunt clamped down tight on her big brother's cock, as though milking it dry. She collapsed onto him right after, struggling to catch her breath even as Tyler remained inside her, one hand rubbing her back reassuringly as the other fondled her naked ass.

"Thank you," she said softly once she had caught her breath. "Thank you for this, Tyler."

Tyler simply smiled and leaned up to kiss her sweetly. "My pleasure."

They knew it was wrong, both of them. They knew it from the very first time they did it. But they didn't care. It brought them peace. It brought them comfort.

It brought them a sense of…normalcy.

Then they were gone. Their family was gone, their home was gone, even Seattle was gone. Across the entire country they drove, the four of them all crammed into the one car as Nina tried her best to make an adventure out of them leaving everything behind and starting anew. It took days to reach Massachusetts and, by the time they finally made it, all of them were exhausted and that sense of normalcy had all but vanished.

They arrived at Keyhouse, Duncan showed them around, and they began the long and arduous task of unpacking their belongings and beginning to transform the ancestral mansion into something new: a home. But that would take time, a lot of time, and it would take the entire Locke family time to allow it happen.

Tyler was the first to set out into the woods beyond the house and towards the cliffs, with Kinsey following him shortly thereafter, surprising him as he tried to light a joint. She asked how he was, he asked how she was, he called her a liar; for all the changes they were going through, at least their conversations were the same. At least they still felt…normal.

"You wanna know something real stupid?" Kinsey finally asked as she looked out over the ocean, feeling the cold Atlantic air despite her heavy green jacket. Beside her, Tyler looked over at her questioningly, as though urging her to go on without needing to say so. "When I saw this place, the first thing I wanted to do was text a picture to Dad. He'd really like this."

Tyler shrugged a little in response and nodded, but otherwise said nothing, instead turning back around to look out over the ocean, leaving Kinsey to her own thoughts. Not even a minute had passed before she spoke again, startling Tyler out of his funk.

"You know what? I think we should," she said as she reached into her coat and took out her cell phone. Tyler rolled his eyes; Kinsey and her selfies. Nonetheless, he obeyed, allowing her to pull him in as she tried to find just the right angle. "Come on."

It took a little shuffling around, but it worked, and soon Kinsey had taken the picture of the two of them standing on the cliffs with the ocean in the background. Tyler even managed to smile despite himself (he never could say no to Kinsey, after all). With the deed done, Tyler turned back around as Kinsey texted the photo to their father's now useless phone before putting it away. Then she, too, was looking out over the ocean, leaning in close to Tyler and soon resting her head on his shoulder affectionately, allowing him to support her as he always had.

Kinsey shivered after a minute or so, her thick green coat evidently not strong enough to save her from the cold Massachusetts winter, and Tyler responded almost instinctively by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer still. Kinsey looked up at him as he gave her his small, sad smile, as though indicating he was still there despite his recent emotional distance.

A moment later, they were kissing, Kinsey's eyes closing as she felt Tyler lean in and press his lips against hers. She hummed gently as her big brother kissed her, kissing back lightly, even a little sweetly, and blushing both because of the cold and the intimacy.

"We shouldn't…" she said softly as Tyler finally pulled away. It wasn't that Kinsey didn't want to – she did, more than anything – but she knew they couldn't do it forever. Keyhouse was supposed to be a fresh start for all of them…in more ways than one.

"Maybe not," Tyler said as he lifted up one of his cold hands and pressed it to her cheek, only for Kinsey to instinctively lean into it. "But I want to."

Kinsey bit her lip, her desire already getting the better of her. "One last time?"

"One last time."

Then Kinsey was on her hands and knees in the snow on the very edge of the cliff, looking over the ocean with wide eyes as Tyler thrust into her from behind. They couldn't undress out in the cold, of course, so Tyler had elected to simply pull Kinsey's pants and panties down enough to reveal her bare ass and needy pussy. After some shuffling, he pulled out his erection, and then he was pushing it into his little sister yet again, groaning in pleasure as he felt her tight warmth contrast with the freezing temperatures of the air around them.

"Huh! Huh! Mmm!" Kinsey whimpered and moaned as she felt Tyler slam into her from behind, his hips slapping against her bare ass and causing her entire body to shake. This was the first time they had ever done it like this, not facing each other, and Kinsey somehow found it all the more exciting being pounded by someone she couldn't see, even knowing it was her big brother. "Mm, Tyler…"

Tyler's only response was to grip his little sister's bare hips as he drove himself into her again and again and again, pulling almost the entire length of his cock out of her before slamming himself back inside her all at once, burying himself to the hilt and causing Kinsey to shudder in pleasure. Her warm tightness wrapped around his member was the closest thing he had ever felt to Heaven, and the sensation of her naked ass slapping against his thrusting hips was quickly driving him over the edge.

Kinsey gripped the ground beneath her as Tyler's thrusts began to come harder and faster, no doubt fueled on by her own whimpers and moans. She bucked back towards her big brother as best she could from her position, closing her eyes and pushing back and forth as she tried to take every inch of her big brother's cock deeper and deeper inside of herself. When next she opened her eyes, she was once again looking out over the roaring waves of the ocean, a picture-perfect landscape she could lose herself in as Tyler lost himself inside her.

This may not have been what Kinsey wanted – indeed, this was exactly what she had been trying to avoid – but she could not deny she was enjoying it.

"I love you, Kinsey," Tyler said softly as he continued to thrust into his little sister, his hands tightening around her naked hips as he slammed his own against her bare ass. His movements were coming rougher and more exaggerated now, indicating he was getting close.

"Love you, too, Ty," Kinsey answered him as she bucked back towards his thrusts, loving the feeling of his hips slamming into her ass as his fingers dug into her skin. Whether this was truly the last time or now, Kinsey knew she would always savor the sensation of her big brother being buried to the hilt inside of her, driving her crazy as he claimed her as his own.

A few moments later, Kinsey gasped as she felt Tyler cum inside her, his usually warm juices so hot they were practically searing now in contrast to the winter chill surrounding them. Her legs almost buckled beneath her as she accepted each and every drop of her big brother's love, her insides tightening around him as the sensation of Tyler filling her pushed her over the finish line as well. She closed her eyes and fought to catch her breath as her orgasm tore through her body. Even then, nothing compared to the warm seed she felt Tyler shooting inside of her, and she longed to feel it again already, pouring deep inside of her and warming her from her very core.

They remained together after for several minutes, Tyler still buried to the hilt inside of his little sister as Kinsey kept her bare ass pressed up against her big brother's hips. They took the time to simply enjoy the feeling of being together one last time, their bodies connected in a way that told them they would never truly be separated, not really. They were siblings, after all, and had to look out for each other. That's what family was for.

Neither knew what the future held, but at least they knew they would be facing it together. The sense of normalcy might have finally disappeared…but at least they knew they had each other.


End file.
